Pendant la deuxième guerre
by MarinaPotterBlack
Summary: Lorsque que le survivant ne revient pas à Poudlard,l'AD,n'a plus d'autres choix que de se battre dans un Poudlard sous le règne de mangemorts...Zoom,sur la vie de 3 membres de l'AD (dont la fille de Remus Lupin) et d'une futur mangemorte...Futur mangemorte? Pas si sur que ça!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Depuis que Lord-Voldemort est de retour,les élèves de Poudlard sont divise en 2 clans: les membres de l' A.D voulant se battre pour leur idées et les futurs ou déjà Mangemorts préférant choisir la voix de la facilitée en devenant les serviteurs du ,cette année le Trio d'or n'est pas retourne à Poudlard qui est sous le règne du directeur Severus Rogue et des Carow de dangereux Mangemorts. Parmi tous ça l'AD dont les professeur sont: Anaïs Lupin,Rosie Stell,Viollette Ceurla,Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley recrutent des membres,mais malheureusement Luna Lovegood une membre de l'AD s'est faite kidnappée des Mangemorts,dans,le Poudlard Express. Entre Aventure et Danger voici l'histoire souvent oublier d'Anaïs Lupin,Rosie Stell et de Viollette Ceurla...

NDA:Je dédicace cette fiction a:  
-Manon  
et a mes Muses:  
-Prescilla (Rosie Stell)  
-Océane (Viollette Ceurla)  
-Morgane (Sélenia Sorca)  
-Et moi (Anais Lupin)


	2. Poudlard Express et enlèvement

**Poudlard Express et enlèvement :**

Sur la voie du célèbre Poudlard Express,les conversations fusent de tous les cotés,elles ont toutes un sujet commun: Voldemort et sa guerre,le point de vu est différent selon les maisons!Pour les Poufsouffle,cela est stupide et horrible,cela n'est pas juste de tué des innocent,mais,dans la vie,Beaucoup de choses sont injustes! Les Serdaigles eux,trouvait cela pas dut tous intelligent!En même temps,pourquoi les Mangemorts serait intelligent?Eux,qui ne lisait point!En pensent cela,Certain membre de la maison dont l'emblème est l'aigle qui sait tout,se demandaient en quoi ça leurs serviraient de connaître tout les sort de «Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal» par cœur s'il ne savait pas les pratiqués? Chez les Serpentard,on pensaient que c'était un honneur de devenir Mangemorts au service du Lord,rare sont ceux qui pensaient le contraire!Par contre,du coté des Griffondor,il fallait reformer L'AD coûte que coûte et se battre jusqu'à en mourir pour un autre,car les rouges et or,ne craignent pas la mort!Non,il la Trompe,Sans cesse!Revenons-en a la voie 9 ¾ !Sur cette fameuse voie,3 filles de 17 ans montent dans la locomotif rouge brillante,qui commençais déjà a chauffée,la première fille,avez des des cheveux rose coupé cour et des yeux de la même couleur,tous les garçons de Poudlard craquent pour elle,sûrement grâce a ses origines Vélane,elle se prénomme Rossie Stell,la seconde est une blonde aux yeux bleu,son nom est Viollette Ceurla,toujours prête a rendre service,tous les Serdaigles l'aimé.La dernière avait de long cheveux poivre et sel,des yeux ambrées,des crocs et des oreilles de loup ou trônait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de Vif d'Or,toutes les têtes brûlées du collège pariées qu'il pourrais sortir avec «Anaïs Lupin». Mais il fallait être très courageux,car,quand ces cheveux deviennent rouge sang,ses prétendants n'avait pas tous la chance de se faire seulement mordre ou griffer!Les Maraudeuse,telle étais le nom qu'elles avaient choisies pour leurs groupes d'amies,cherchaient un wagon de libre et entrèrent dans celui de leurs amis:Luna,Neville et Ginny. Viollette s'exclama «Salut les amis»vite suivies par Rossie et Anaïs,qui,cette dernière,en fessant la Bise au pauvre Neville glissa et se retrouva allongée sur le Jeune-Homme,sous les éclats de rires de Ginny et Rossie,tandis que Viollette et Luna aidèrent les deux maladroits à se relevaient. Anaïs bredouilla des excuses à Neville:

«-Heu...Désolée..»en rougissant de honte,alors qu'elle essayée de se retenir,Viollette éclata de rire,s'asseyant à coté de Ginny et cacha sa tête sur les genoux de celle-ci,qui s'étrangla de rire sa tête poser sur celle de la blonde.

Un peu inquiète,pour les deux filles,Luna demanda:

«-Elles ont des Nargles dans leurs têtes,non?»

-Non!Quoi,que...Vio ne me semble pas dans son état nor.. Anaïs ne put finir sa phrase que Rossie étais écroulait de rire,que Neville se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire,Ginny elle ne pouvait plus se redressée et que Viollette avait foncée sur Anaïs en hurlant:

«-Ha...Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal?C'est se qu'ont va voir...»

Les deux folles était encore entrain de se battre a coup de bonbons (NDA:C'est possible ça?),quand,deux hommes vêtus de noir avec des masques argentés transplanérent,dans le compartiment des adolescents. Aussitôt,tous le monde sorti sa baguette et commencèrent à jeté des sorts,les premières à ouvrir le bal furent Anaïs avec un puissant «Experliamus» et Rossie avec le célèbre charme du bouclier «Protego».Viollette jetta un «Stupéfix» qui n'atteins pas la bonne cible,en effet le sortilège avait touché le malchanceux Neville qui étais sonné devant la puissance du sort,le Mangemort lança a Ginny,un «Rictusempra» et elle retourna à son hilarité de quelque minutes plus tôt,mais sans en avoir envie,l'un des deux Mangemorts lança a Luna un «Pétrificus Totalus» et elle devint raide,comme de la pierre,tandis,que l'autre prit la main de la Serdaigle pétrifiée et disparu dans un Pop sonore,en même tant que son complice et lorsue Neville se réveilla ,Anaïs s'empressa de donné au pauvre garçon une feuille de Mandragore infusé à de La Bave de cerbère. Neville recracha aussitôt et demanda à la louve:

«-Que ce que c'est ce...Truc...

-Écoute...Ne me tue pas..C'est une feuille de Mandragore,infusée à...Heu..dit Anaïs,un peu mal à l'aise.

-A quoi? Redemanda,le jeune-homme sachant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire Anaïs,lui répondit finalement:

-Ok...De la Bave..de Cer-Cerbère. murmura t'elle .

La réaction de Neville ne se fit pas attendre: «QUOI?»

-Ho..C'est de la BAVE de chien a trois têtes...Tu te rappelles? Lui répondit sarcastiquement Rossie.

Mais,Viollette énervée lui hurla dessus:

-Arrête!Si,j'ai bien comprise,c'est moi qui mit colle?Hein?Ses deux amies allées répondre,mais elle les coupa:

-Non!Ne répondait pas!Je sait la réponse. Neville, reprit telle d'une voie plus douce , Luna s'est faite capturai par les Mangemorts!

Autour de Neville le monde,avait arrêter de tourné. Maintenant il se battrait pour Luna,il se le jurait,une promesse muette qui en dit long,sur les sentiments de Neville envers la Blonde.

Les élèves était tous sous le choc,sauf une fille au cheveux noirs comme la mort et au yeux d'un blanc fantomatique,qui ferait pâlir la mort en personne,elle elle souriait. Rossie la remarqua,vraiment,elle avait honte d'être la cousine de Sélénia Sorça. Tout à coup elle remarqua en même temps que Viollette,Léo l'Ex d'Anaïs. Sa sentait la catastrophe a plein nez..Le blond au yeux bleu s'avança vers la louve et la prise dans ses bras:

«-Tu vas bien?Ils ne ton pas faits mal,au moins?

Anaïs,très mal à l'aise,eu un regard étonnée et le poussa violemment par terre,avant de s'écriait:

-Tu me touches,encore une fois et tu finit sur le toit de Poudlard ou sur le Saule ,vous s'adressa telle à tout les autres: DEGAGER ou vous subirez le même sort que lui!»

Tout le monde décampa: Illico Presto, comme dissent les Moldus. Pendant,tous le reste du trajet,les élèves commencèrent a s'inquiéter sur la sécurité de Poudlard. Après tout,personne n'avait vu les trois célèbre amis,surnommés, «Le Trio d'Or»,sur la voie...


End file.
